Many devices are known for the purpose of teaching basic throwing, hitting, kicking skills and the like for beginners or for more advanced players, typically under static conditions. Such devices include golf ball targets, devices for pitching practice, tennis training, football kicking practice and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,795 to Ouimette discloses a portable target for baseball or softball pitchers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 to McLain, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,095 to Nedwick and U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,856, to Gery describe devices having pockets provided in netting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668, Schipske and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 to Crawley describe the use of netting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,668 Schipske and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,542 to Crawley describe the use of portable frames. U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,193 to Talarico and U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 to McLain describe adjustable sections of a framework. U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,039 to Kleinschrodt describes capturing an object such as a tennis ball. U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,115 to McLain describes an adjustable member that allows the angle of the vertical member to be adjusted.
Further, prior art devices are not designed to be specifically useful for the development of ball placement skills under simulated game conditions. For example, the apparatus described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,076 to Kelleher is intended for the development of receiving skills in games such as of football or baseball, where the athlete is trained to handle or catch balls under unpredictable conditions simulating the presence of a defender or obstructions in the line of sight to the quarterback or the ball. However, the device described in Kelleher acts as an obstacle to a live receiver, and thus does not describe a simulated moving target.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a practice target that is mobile, useful in the teaching of multiple skills across multiple sports under simulated playing conditions, useful indoors or out, and economical. In none of the devices mentioned above is there described a target capable of receiving driven, tossed, kicked or lofted propelled objects having the mobility and versatility needed for the intensive training of athletes. Similarly, none of these devices allows for the effective training of ball placement skills for driven versus lofted throws or for the development and accuracy of place kicking, punting, centering, and quarterbacking skills in the game of football.